Medabots: The Biobot Awakening
by Wolverine the biobot
Summary: I'm rewriting this story......
1. Memories

I do not own Medabots but the plot and the Biobots are mine. The Prologue is a flashback that may not make sense right now, but it should later on.

* * *

**Medabots: The Biobot Awakening**

Introduction

20,000 years ago, a race of special bots called biobots lived in peace with humanity until they were betrayed... by one of their own.

Half bot, half animal, some able to transform, these bots had talents and firepower beyond anyone's imagination. Sages of the 10 elements made the Element Pendants for 10 biobots, for they had a premonition that something terrible was going to happen one day.

_ They were right_.

One of the 10 biobots by the name of Harpy, who held the wind pendant, started a rebellion against the humans. Harpy's army killed off 6 of the remaining 9 biobots while the last 7 sages began casting a spell to seal Harpy away for eternity. Wolverine, who felt as if he had lost everything, forced Harpy into the spells influence bodily, sealing the fate of them both, ending the rebellion.

Now in the year 2122, Dr. Meta-Evil's sinister doings have broken the magic seals on Harpy and Wolverines' tomb, freeing them both, and the only way to prevent history from repeating itself is to revive the biobots, bringing their ancient metals back into the fray.

**Prologue  
**  
Miyama Village, year 17,878 B.C. (Wolverine's memory)- A gray metal figure rosed out of the flames of a battlefield that had once been a village, cold raindrops banging against the tattered body as fires surrendered to the water. Hundreds of bodies, both biobot and human, lay lifeless as the figure looked around with his red eyes, hoping to find other survivors like himself.

"Is anyone else... alive? Am I... the only survivor to face Harpy?" the wolf-based bot wandered aloud. He was so badly damaged that it was hard to tell how he originally looked beneath the soot and ashes. The only thing undamaged was a blueish-green crystal pendant that was hanging from his neck.

"If I'm alright, then one answer is yes and the other is no, Wolverine," said a cranky voice. The metal figure turned to see a torn, black beetle shaking dirt and rocks off himself.

"Kyuumu! Is anyone else alright?"

"How am I sopposed to know if I have been out cold by a feathered traitor's missles?" Kyuumu shot back sarcastically.

"This isn't the time for mouthing off at me, Kyuumu. We need to look for other survivors." Wolverine said. "Anttano may have dug a tunnel underground when the fight started. You know as well as I do that he hates fighting and makes up for it by getting people to safety."

"Ok wolf-boy, I'll look in the rubble for any others," Kyuumu said as he lifted up a bolder twice his size with his horn and threw it aside with ease.

Wolverine started to dig in a pile of bodies until his hand felt nothing but air. "I found the tunnel, Kyuumu!" the wolf called to the beetle.

The bug came over carrying a small boy who looked 4 years old on his back. Wolverine felt both sick and relieved when he saw that a cut was across both of the boy's eyes. He wasn't going to see anything ever again, but then again, the boy didn't need to see what had happened here anyway.

By then a huge rat poked his head out of the hole and looked past the three survivors with a look of alarm. "Hurry up, you two slow-pokes! Bird-brain's coming back!"

Wolverine and Kyuumu jumped in as missles rained down on the entrance, sealing it shut. A loud screech was heard as the three bots ran down the tunnel.

"Cogeratta, that was too close," Kyuumu scowled as they slowed down to a walk.

"Well buggy, for a six-legged beetle, you sure are slow!" the rat shot back.

The beetle just looked at Cogeratta with anger. "Will you shut up if I walk on two feet?"

"No I won't, bug-boy. Besides, you can't change with that poor kid on your back," said Cogeratta.

Wolverine just shook his head at the two of them. They always never failed to argue about something, even if it was something stupid.

"Will both of you shut up and keep walking? This is no time for arguing guys," Wolverine said with a growl in his voice.

By the time they reached the end of the tunnel, a bot sporting colorful butterfly wings rushed past Wolverine, and threw her arms around Cogeratta.

"Cogeratta! You're alright!" the bot said.

Cogeratta looked to Kyuumu who was snickering and smiled. "Hey, so what if all the girls love me?"

"All the girls! Yeah right. You're nothing but a rat, you rodent!" a glistening red bird said, Stepping forward as she became a beautiful winged figure. It was hard to tell if she was human or robot."Kazewing, Rockbite, Shockra, Iceshell, and Aquapaw are waiting with the Fire Sage for us."

A fire ant type robot took a step towards the group. "I see someone found my tunnel..."

"As always, Anttano," Angelena finished. "By the way, Sunflare, do you always have to diss Cogeratta like that? It's so mean. One more thing, Kyuumu: don't snicker at Cogeratta and Swalla. I think it's sweet that Swalla is in love."

"Come on you guys. We have to stop that crazy bird before anyone else gets killed. Lets go see Sage Piro and find out what to do," Wolverine said.

* * *


	2. Found

I do not own Medabots but the plot, the Biobots and the 10 Sages are mine.

* * *

**Present Day: Chapter 1  
**  
Miyama Ruins, year 2122 a.d.- Dr. Aki and a few members from the Medabot Corporation were investigating the ancient ruins the Rubberrobos had used as a hideout once. The Miyama Ruins had a lot of unknown secrets, including hidden answers for the shadows of the future. Dr. Aki was hoping to find the answer to a question that had been troubling him since the World Robattle Tournament: How did Sumilidon use the Medaforce without a rare metal? The man had done countless scans with no luck on finding the secret to the Medaforce. Hoping to uncover clues, he carefully scanned the heiroglyphics with his hand. The hand raced across the surface, then stumbled upon a switch and exposed a tunnel of bricks with more symbols scribbled into each of them.

"What the...?" Dr. Aki said as the passage beckoned him to step foreward towards its end. He started walking down the tunnel, reading the ancient text as it told a story about the suffering of the Miyamans as well as the victories of the biobots. Dr. Aki was sucked into their world of time, seeing the battles and their celebrations of good times. Next thing he noticed he was at the end of the tunnel, gazing in a room. More of the text was on the walls, sourrounding the stone box in the middle of the room. In front of the box was a small pillar, seeming as if it was asking for somthing. Spread around the pillar where others, each holding an item; a torch, a black pearl, a white daimond, a small sealed jug that had five symbols scratched upon it, a stone carved into a tooth, a light blue sapphire, a shard of crystal, a topaz turned into a tunderbolt by hand, a token of stone with a tornado carved in the center, and a shaft of light allowed some flowers to grow in the dirt held by the final pillar. Walking around the room, Dr. Aki once more scanned the walls for answers, but nothing was of use.

Dr. Aki walked to the stone box next and looked for clues. He stopped at some of the writing, reading to himself the way to open the box.

"One of these treasures is the name of my master,

My power and potential,

My joy and grief.

To unlock my chamber where I rest,

You must find this treasure, for it is the shard of hope,

As well as the symbol of growth and propser.

I don't help the Earth much,

But I'm of value and beauty.

I may be surrounded in darkness,

But the light will always shine through."

Dr. Aki pondered at the riddle layed before him. _Is this a trap? Or does this sleeping being have an answer to the secret of the medaforce?Well...there's only one way to find out..._

He stared at the ten items, thinking of what names these items could give a person. _Let's see... there are plenty of names based off of flowers, pearl is based off of the black pearl, the stone tooth could represent rocky, I've heard of a girl named sapphire, definetly crystal and topaz, and the tornado token can be based off of windy. That takes out the fire, daimond, and the jug that says 'water' on it._

He gazed at the last line. _Surround by darkness, but the light shines through? Gems grow in dark places but the light passes through them. That will take care of rock, wind, flowers, and the black pearl._

Dr. Aki looked at the the last three gems. _All three gems are of value and beauty, so that line was to try and confuse others into taking out the wrong object or to confirm that a flower is not the answer. The gems all grow underground, so how is that line going to help? _He looked one more time at the riddle and spotted the answer. _Wait a second... the shard of hope... that's it!_

Dr. Aki took the shard of crystal and placed it in the center pillar. A sound of stone grinding against one another was heard and the box opened to reveal a metalic body that was battered and torned. A smaller box was next to the body, waiting to be opened. The Medabot Corperation members were finally aware of the hidden passage and ran over to Dr. Aki. "Dr. Aki! Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, guys." Dr. Aki replied. "I seemed to have found an ancient medabot and a small box. Let's take him back to Medabot Corperation and try to repair him."

* * *


End file.
